


Like a Bad R. Kelly Video

by bowsofwrath



Series: A Regular Guy [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Overprotective Derek, assholes being assholes, discussion of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath
Summary: The situation was not looking good.  Reid was lucid when Morgan drove him home the previous night thanks to the three hours of sleep he got on the plane.  Morgan had watched him enter the apartment building before driving off so he knew for sure he made it to his apartment, but where did Reid go?Takes place immediately after PS You Snore.





	Like a Bad R. Kelly Video

“I got a call from Reid he’s fine. He just overslept” Hotch told Rossi and JJ. At the same time Garcia was rushing out of her office into the bullpen. “I just heard from 187 and he’s okay.”

“Yeah, he called me first. I was coming to tell you next. Where’s Morgan?” Hotch asked.

“Oh, don’t tell me…” Emily said.

“What?” Rossi asked. 

“Garcia you were supposed to keep him in your office by any means necessary.” Hotch reminded the tech analyst.

“I might have gone to the ladies room. After I reminded him he had a spare key to Reid’s apartment in case of emergencies.”

“Jesus, Penelope.” Rossi said.

“I know but he didn’t answer my texts or calls and then you said he didn’t answer the phone when you called and it was almost ten o’clock. He’s never more than five minutes late. You said you guys had to practically carry him onto the plane. No one could reach him and the last time someone was M.I.A…” she trailed off gesturing to Hotch.

“I hope he knocks” Emily said.

“Not likely” Hotch replied.

 

Derek Morgan knocked on the apartment door. “Reid, you in there?” He knocked again, louder this time. “Come on, I’m going to give you until the count of three then I’m coming in. Please be wearing pants” the last part muttered under his breath. “One…two… three” he turned the key in the lock and opened the door with one hand on his gun.

The living room of the small apartment was in an unusual state of disarray. Morgan noticed there were some books on the floor by the door, half staked half laying open in a heap. There was mail littering the couch cushions. He had only been in the apartment twice but both times it was neater than this.

Morgan rounded the corner into the small kitchen slowly. It was empty. He looked in the bedroom and small bathroom next. It looked as if someone had emptied the contents of Reid’s go-bag on the floor, phone and wallet were dumped on the bed on top of the covers. It seemed very likely to the profiler that the bed had not been slept in. 

The situation was not looking good. Reid was lucid when Morgan drove him home the previous night thanks to the three hours of sleep he got on the plane. Morgan had watched him enter the apartment building before driving off so he knew for sure he made it to his apartment, but where did Reid go?

The apartment was not disorganized enough to make serious alarm bells go off, but he could tell Reid was likely in a compromised state when he left. There were no signs of forced entry. 

Morgan was contemplating the scene in the bedroom, his phone in his hand ready to call Garcia when he heard the front door open. Derek Morgan being a highly trained and competent FBI agent did the first thing that came to mind. He hid in his best friend and co-worker’s closet.

He could hear Reid muttering to himself. But couldn’t make out the words. There was sounds of movement from the living room. It sounded like Spencer was alone. 

Now, what was Morgan going to do? He didn’t know if Spencer had his gun on him or not. If anyone walked out of Morgan’s closet when he wasn’t expecting it there was a good eighty percent chance of whoever it was being shot first and questioned later. 

Reid walked into his bedroom and picked the phone up off the bed. Morgan could see him through the slats in the closet door. He held his breath and pressed back against the clothes. That gave him a great idea though. He had his own phone in his hand he could just text Reid that he was in the closet warning him he wasn’t alone and sparing any unnecessary bloodshed. 

Before Morgan could finish entering his pass code to open his phone he heard Reid’s voice. Obviously on the phone. 

“Jay, I got home. Thanks for leaving me cab fare. I’m sorry about just showing up like that.”

Morgan tried not to listen to the conversation but the apartment was tiny and he could hear everything. He looked through his contacts for Reid’s home number but couldn’t find it. Shit, he didn’t transfer it over when he got his new phone. Morgan could kick himself. ‘When do I ever call Reid’s land line’ he had thought at the time. ‘Great job asshole’ he thought staring at this phone. 

“Really, I said that? Yeah, I did notice thank you.” 

This situation was getting ridiculous. He was a grown man. He could just wait until Reid was off the phone. 

“I didn’t recognize the room. It really freaked me out.”

Hearing an innocent conversation between two people wasn’t so unforgivable. He would wait for Reid to hang up text him and then offer to buy him lunch or something.

“Yah, but we never made it to the bedroom. Now if I woke up on the couch, or in the shower or maybe” Spencer paused dramatically “the kitchen floor.”

“Oh, Dear Lord” Morgan whispered. This was getting serious.

“Listen, I was grateful you cooked. You seemed grateful to have my tongue up your ass. It was a night of gratitude all over your kitchen.”

That was it Morgan had to act. He couldn’t listen to this it was just plain rude. He didn’t want to know the actual details of anyone’s sex life no matter how he teased. He texted Garcia.

DM- Pen, call Reid’s landline. Tell him I’m in his closet.  
PG- What?  
DM- just do it.   
PG- you’re in his closet?   
DM- yes I am trapped in Spencer Reid’s closet like this is a bad R. Kelly Video. Do you have his number or not?  
PG- Yes  
DM- Baby Girl please! 

A phone began to ring in the apartment and Morgan could melt form relief. 

“Hold on Jay, my land line is ringing.” Morgan could here shuffling. “Hello, Hi Garcia. I thought I explained …What!? Are you kidding me? Wait, Morgan?” Reid called out. 

“Yeah, it’s me Kid.” Morgan said through the door. 

He heard Reid hang up the landline. “I gotta go Jay. Something came up.” A few seconds later Spencer Reid opened his bedroom closet door to a very sheepish looking Derrek Morgan standing among his sweater vests and button-down shirts. 

“Hey…” Morgan started.

“How much of that did you hear?” Reid demanded.

“Very little. I was texting Garcia so she would call your land line.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? What are you doing in my closet to being with?” 

Reid moved aside to let Morgan out of his closet. They both walked to the living room. 

“I was worried, it was almost ten and no one had heard from you. Hotch was convinced you had overslept but I couldn’t leave that to chance. All I could think about was something awful had happened to you and no one knew about it yet. I thought I was going to either find you still asleep or bleeding out on the floor. I have a key in case of emergency and I thought now was a good a time as any to use it.”

Some of the anger deflated from Reid as he heard Morgan’s explanation. He did remember the occasions where it was a life or death situation. He remembers Hotch and Foyet, and what may have happened if The Reaper had left Hotch on his living room floor instead of dropping him off on the door step of a hospital. 

“Listen, can we please pretend this never happened? I’ll buy you lunch if you want?” Morgan asked

Reid ran his hands though his hair and counted back from ten slowly. Then he had to count back another ten to keep from snapping at Morgan. He was embarrassed, felt intruded upon but he did know that the older agent was just looking out for him and would have done the same for anyone else on the team.

“Okay, fine” Reid said. “Thanks for checking to see if I was alive.”

“You’re welcome.” Morgan was relieved until he noticed the mischievous look in Reid’s eye. “What?”

“Derek, I just wanted to say that I am honored that I was there when you finally came out of the closet.” Reid was able to dodge the affectionate swipe at his arm but wasn’t able to get away in time to avoid getting his hair ruffled.

“Thank you, your acceptance and understanding means a lot to me” Derek said. Both of them began laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation. “Since you brought up closets and stuff. How come you never told us you were gay?” Morgan asked.

“Mainly because I’m not. I’m more on the bisexual/pansexual side of things. Why didn’t you ever tell us you were straight?” he countered.

“Fair point” Morgan said. “Spencer. I’m straight.” 

“It doesn’t matter to me, you’re still my friend. Just don’t go around flaunting it though. That kind of stuff makes me uncomfortable.” 

“Well I hope you can contain you discomfort long enough to get come lunch. What do you want?”

“There is this Indian place nearby.” Reid said opening the door and holding it open for Morgan.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if someone can get a text message while they are phone the phone.
> 
> This story refused to be written, but i wrestled it into submission.
> 
> Edited to fix some mistakes


End file.
